


End and Start Again

by chachisoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Art, Desi Harry Potter, Digital Art, Drinking, Fanart, Flying, Getting Together, H/D Erised 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Peacocks, Post-Hogwarts, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Stargazing, landscapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachisoo/pseuds/chachisoo
Summary: Harry and Draco reconnect post war. A glimpse into the beginnings of something new and unexpected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 83
Kudos: 900
Collections: H/D Erised 2020





	End and Start Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/gifts).



> To bluedreaming, this was an absolute joy to create for you. I hope these captured moments between Harry and Draco bring you joy as well!  
> Thank you to the mods for all of your hard work ❤️

[ ](https://imgur.com/C9g757V)

[ ](https://imgur.com/PHJfxnr)

[ ](https://imgur.com/KvwQur6)

[ ](https://imgur.com/P1UuO86)

[ ](https://imgur.com/8doyPUZ)

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥


End file.
